


Out of Sight Out of Mind

by fandom_lover_101



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: Hope gets a curse on her, and her entire family forgets she exists. So when she suddenly appears just outside their home in New Orleans and not a single Mikaelson or their friends can remember her, Hope must try to convince them of the truth and not get herself killed in the process.Post Season 5 of the Originals, but Klaus and Elijah aren't dead
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Hope Mikaelson was in Mystic Falls, attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.She had gone out of the school for a bit and found herself cursed and knocked out, her unconscious body appearing at her family home in the French Quarter. She had no idea her friends and family had all forgotten her existence. Hope slowly woke up about 20 minutes after appearing there, her body feeling drained of energy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She instantly recognized the place, wondering how she had gotten here.She began heading upstairs, looking for her family members.

Klaus Mikaelson stood in his art room painting yet another portrait of Caroline. It seemed no matter what he did, He couldn’t seem to get her out of his mind. At this point it was as if his hand moved on its own. Despite the many times he tried to focus on something else, anything else, his mind drifted back to her.

Klaus smiled a little as he continued to work on the canvas. Perhaps he could call Caroline later. “Kol? Is that you? I am very tempted to lock you up if you are going to come home at eight every day. It’s annoying and makes me lose concentration.” He called out rolling his eyes when he heard footsteps up the stairs.

“No, it’s me” Hope spoke up, wondering what was up with her uncle Kol lately. Her head was throbbing, but she knew that even if whatever happened to her injure her, she would heal and be fine.

Klaus immediately frowned at the sound of the voice. It wasn’t familiar to him. He slowly set his paintbrush down and sped up to the door, opening the door to his art room. Upon stepping out he instantly saw the stranger. “Who are you? What are you doing in my home?” He asked glaring at the girl.

Hope stepped back, hurt flashing briefly across her face. “What do you mean who am I?” The words had struck her to her core. How could her father forget who she was? “I’m Hope Mikaelson. Your daughter”

Klaus’ angry expression slowly changed into a smirk as he smugly crossed his arms over his chest. “Nice try. But I do not have a daughter nor could I ever have one. So you tell whoever sent you, that I am not that stupid. Now get out.”

Hope flinched. “I’m not lying” She said, standing her ground even though she felt like crumbling. She was good at masking her pain. But if he didn’t remember, then who did? Someone had to know. To believe her.

“Oh really? Then what? I magically conceived a daughter and then proceeded to forget her existence?

Sure. That makes perfect sense.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “I told you to leave. Twice. Believe me you won’t like it if I have to tell you a third time.”

“I don’t know how you forgot me, but I am your daughter. You’re the Original Hybrid. You’re not a normal vampire. And I’m one of nature’s loopholes” Hope was silently begging him to believe her. It took a lot in her to keep her voice steady. To not shatter glass and shake the building. To not turn into Lizzie at this moment (who she recently found out had episodes) Klaus’ expression turned dark at her words. Although her words somewhat made sense, he knew he had slept with many people over the past couple of centuries, many of whom weren’t vampires and he had never managed to conceive a child. The fact that this perfect stranger was standing here trying to use what made him different against him, well it made him sick. “If you do not leave this instant…I won’t hesitate to rip your heart out of your chest.” He threatened glaring at her intently.

Hope flinched. This wasn’t her dad. This was the Original Hybrid. The one people told horror stories about. The one who had never had her. Her brain was turning a bit as she tried to think of what to say without triggering him killing her. She was pretty sure ripping out her heart would prevent her vampire side from being triggered.

“Nik, stop. She’s just a kid” Rebekah said, walking over to the teen. “She’s what? Fifteen?” She looked at Hope for confirmation.

Hope nodded, not saying a word. She had to convince him. But she also had to keep her magic under control and not get herself killed in the process.

“What harm could she do?” Rebekah questioned

Klaus looked over at Rebekah when he heard her voice, his glare not really fading but not being directed at her either. “Age has nothing to do with power unless you’re a vampire.” He pointed out crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “I do not know who sent her here, but I do know I will find out.”

“what harm can she do to YOU” Rebekah ammended her statement. “Look at her. She’s trying not to cry. Look, we can have Freya spell her into a room so she can’t escape. But nobody harms her. Maybe we can figure out more about her without you being hostile”

Klaus’ expression softened a little, but overall still remained firm. “Fine. Lock her up then. I won’t harm her, if she decides to be cooperative.” He said looking back at Hope. “I will find out who sent her, and when do…well, they are going to be very sorry to have every crossed my path.”

“Come on” she said softly before leading the girl away. Rebekah wasn’t always this soft, but she knew the girl didn’t deserve Klaus’ wrath. She led the girl to the spare bedroom and called out for Freya who was fortunately in town lately.

Freya did the boundary spell around the room to only affect the stranger. Hope sighed and sat on the chair, feeling like a prisoner in her own home.

Klaus took a seat on the couch and poured himself a drink, frustrated with the girl’s presence in his home, even if she was locked up with a spell. He would make sure to kill whoever tried to deceive him like that. He couldn’t ever have children. And someone somewhere tried to use the very thing he was normally insecure about, against him. This wouldn’t end well for whoever that person was. He knew that much.

Davina walked inside the Mikaelson home and spotted Kol lying on one of the couches. She raised an eyebrow and gently put a blanket over him, knowing he didn’t need it. She looked over at Klaus, noticing his expression. “What’s going on?” She asked

Klaus briefly glanced over at Davina when he heard her voice, not having heard her come in. He hadn’t even noticed his own brother laying down on the couch. He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

“Apparently some people are still stupid enough to not understand that I can rip their hearts out before they can blink.” He muttered shaking his head. “Someone is trying to get to me in the most ridiculous way possible. By trying to make me believe I have a daughter. As if that was even possible.”

Davina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why would they do that? It doesn’t make sense” she said, frowning a little in thought.

“We don’t know. A teenager showed up, claiming Nik was her father” Rebekah said, walking closer. “We have her spelled in a spare bedroom.”

Kol stirred slightly in his sleep, the voices around him not helping him sleep much. “Do you all mind? There are plenty more places you could all be having this conversation.” He grumbled tightening the blanket around himself, his eyes remaining closed.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “You have a bedroom you know. Perhaps you could go there next time.” He snapped before looking back at Davina and Hayley. “I need to find out who sent her here. I know I said I wouldn’t harm her, but there was no rule about interrogation.”

Davina chuckled softly down at Kol before looking over at Klaus and nodding. “I’d like to talk to her too at some point. Do we know what she is?”

Klaus shook his head. “No. Something else I am going to find out once I go talk to her. Clearly not human. She was not the least bit shocked when I threatened to rip her heart out of her chest.” He said as he stood up from the couch. “I am going to find out what I can. Once I am done you can have your turn.” He said looking at Davina before heading to the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

Hope crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She let out a soft sigh and stared at the door. She was taking deep breaths every so often to keep herself from breaking. She couldn't lose control of her abilities. Not now.

The tribrid moved a bit and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling with her bright blue eyes, wondering who could remember her. Was it just family? Or was it the school too? How could she fix this? She turned to face the wall as she blinked back the tears in her blue eyes. It was harder to hide the pain when she was alone. Even after all of her practice. When she was alone, her wall began to crumble. She sat up on the bed and wiped her blue eyes as she knew someone would likely visit her soon. She was incredibly grateful for her Aunt Rebekah who didn't even know who she was yet saved her life.

Klaus walked up the stairs and walked into the room Hope was in, not bothering to knock. “Right then. Let’s get this over with. I said I wouldn’t kill you. I never said anything about questioning you.” He smirked shutting the door behind him. “Though, if you cooperate, I will have no need to use certain...methods.”

"You've made it clear you won't believe anything I say" Hope said, looking over at him. "Your best shot at answers is looking on how to reverse memory loss." She sighed as she looked at the Original Hybrid. "I don't know what you're expecting me to tell you"

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Sticking with that story are you? Very well. I suppose no one can say I did not warn you.” He said casually, though his voice held a threatening tone to it. “I am expecting you to tell me who sent you, why, and what the hell do they want.” He spoke firmly, his jaw set and his eyes glaring at her.

"I don't know who sent me. All I know is I was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I came across a witch. She attacked me. I woke up just outside of the house" Hope said, looking at him firmly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, not remotely affected by her words. “Am I supposed to feel sympathy for you? To say I’m so sorry that happened?” He snorted and casually leaned against a wall. “Clearly whoever wants to use you to get to me does not know me well enough. So then who are you? More importantly, what are you?”

"I didn't ask for sympathy" Hope scowled. "I already told you who I am. It's not my fault you don't believe me. My name is Hope Mikaelson. And I'm a tribrid. Although if you want to know who sent me, I could draw a picture"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the answer she gave him. “A tribrid? Three things merged together to form one?” He asked having a pretty good idea of what a tribrid was even though he had never come across one before. “And what three things are you exactly?”

"I'm part vampire, part werewolf, and part witch" Hope replied, looking at him. "The only one of my kind. I haven't triggered my vampire side yet, but my werewolf side is activated, and I never needed to activate my magic" Hope chuckled a little though wasn't finding it humorous due to the situation. He couldn't remember her.

Klaus stared at her, his brows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t sure what to think then. Another hybrid? One he didn’t have to create? Not only that but one that was a witch as well? Was it so crazy to think maybe she was telling the truth? He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. No. It was impossible. “Tell me. How exactly is it possible for you to activate a werewolf curse and not have your vampire side?”

"You don't need to drain someone of their blood to kill them" Hope said, flinching a bit as she remembered the bodies. "I did a spell that killed a room full of people. The vampire blood running through my veins allows me to shift whenever I want"

Klaus nodded thoughtfully. What she was saying made sense. And yet that was the problem. It made too much sense. He needed air. And to think. None of this should be possible. “Right. Well that’s all for now. I will be back later.” He said keeping his voice firm before heading out of the room.

Hope sighed and laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hesitated. "If you want proof, my blood can heal a werewolf bite" she said as he left.

Klaus stopped in his tracks, debating whether or not to prove her claims. He wanted to. It would help the questions he had. But at the same time, he was scared. So instead he said nothing and simply shut the door behind him and headed towards his brother Elijah’s room, needing his opinion in all of this.

He opened the door to Elijah’s room not bothering to knock. “Brother may we talk?” He asked looking at him. He looked like he was deep in thought, but at the moment he truly didn’t care. He just wanted to speak every tangled thought in his mind.

Elijah looked up at his brother and stood up. "Of course, Niklaus. This is about the girl, I presume?"

Klaus nodded slowly as he shut the door behind him. “It is. I know it isn’t possible. It can’t be. But...she is both a vampire and a werewolf. One I did not create nor fed doppelgänger blood to.”

Elijah looked thoughtful at this. "Do you have proof?" He asked, looking at his brother. "That seems highly unlikely"

Klaus blinked in surprise at his brother’s words. He hadn’t even thought of asking the girl to prove it. He had simply taken her at her word. Somehow he felt he could...trust her, as strange as that sounded. “I-well no, not exactly. Though she seemed sincere.”

"What did she say?" Elijah asked curiously, having been too lost in thought to hear the conversation. He looked at his brother, wondering what his thoughts were.

Klaus paused for a moment, thinking back to the girl’s words. “She said she was a...tribrid. Three equal parts between vampire, werewolf and witch. If such a thing is even possible.”

"If she is your daughter, it would make sense for her to be a tribrid", Elijah replied, looking at his brother.

Klaus’ expression hardened instantly. “She is not my daughter. Just the very thought of that is absurd. You know as well as I do that vampires cannot procreate.”

"I know" Elijah said. "I was just saying that if she is continuing with the story, it would make sense for her to say that. So what is she? Perhaps we should continue talking to her"

Klaus gave his brother a nod, though truthfully his mind was troubled. This girl coming out of nowhere, distracting him like this, only made him more sure that someone was indeed after him and his family.

“She is frankly pretty useless. She continues to stick with her supposed truth and won’t give me any other answers. I am not certain how we are supposed to find out anything about her.”

"I'll talk to her. She might be more talkative with someone who won't kill her or torture her" Elijah said. "Unless you'd rather do all of the talking yourself"

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly. “I can speak with her. Though I will have you know my methods have been known to make people talk for centuries. Believe me sooner or later they will work on her as well.”

"it sounded like you were giving up on getting answers from her" Elijah pointed out. "But speak to you if you wish." He walked over to the alcohol and poured himself a glass. "But some people do open up by feeling welcome"

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I am not going to let my guard down just soshe answers my questions. No, she remains locked up. Because whoever she is, she is definitely not welcomed here. And one way of another I am going to get her to talk. No matter how long it takes.”

"Of course" Elijah said. "I'll be searching for a way to uncover the truth" He picked up his glass. "I wish you luck" He walked out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus soon headed back towards the room they had her in, hoping he would in fact have better luck this time. He needed to discover who was doing this. “Right. Let’s try this again.” He smirked entering the room.

Hope looked over at him and caught the look in his eyes, dread sinking in her stomach. She never thought he would look at her like that before all of this. "What do you want?", She asked. "Like I said, I can draw the witch that attacked me."

Klaus shut the door behind him and leaned against it casually. “Fine. Draw her then. I am sure if you are not making it up then this will be quite enlightening. And it will bring me one step closer to finding out your real motives once and for all.”

"I don't have any motives. Except for you to believe me. I need a paper and a pencil" Hope said. This room wasn't exactly supplied with much besides a bed and clothes and a couple of books.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I’d sooner cut off my own arm than believe your insane story.” He muttered and soon headed towards the door. He sped into his art room and grabbed his sketch pad and a charcoal pencil before going back into Hope’s room. “Here.” He said tossing them on the bed.

Hope grabbed the sketchpad and pencil and got to work, drawing the witch with every specific detail she remembered, which was quite a lot. Soon, she finished and set it down. It was nearly perfect.

Definitely well enough for a match. "It may sound impossible, but it's the truth" she said, looking at him. "But you're afraid I'm right. That's why you haven't asked me to prove I am who I say I am"

Klaus picked up his sketchpad and looked at her drawing. He was nearly impressed how much detail it had in such a short time. If she was his daughter, not that he was any closer to believing that, then he could safely say she got his artistic talent. “I am not afraid of anything. Much less you. If you’d like to prove it then do so. Proving you are a tribrid, does not prove you are my daughter.”

"It does when you're the only person that can create a tribrid." Hope said in irritation. "Besides, who else other than your own daughter can heal werewolf bites or create hybrids" She sighed and fully faced him. "And there should be a magical DNA test. Someone has got to have invented one in the past a thousand years"

Klaus glared at her and set the notebook down, a little louder than necessary. “Let’s get one thing clear...” He paused not remembering her name. “What is your name?” He asked, his tone hostile and nearly threatening.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson" Hope looked at him. She kept a firm face and frustrated eyes since he didn't believe her, but inside Hope just wanted to shift or train or let off a wave of magic because this hurt. And she couldn't cry. She wouldn't.

“Right. Hope then.” Klaus settled not willing to call her a Mikaelson. He would sooner die than give in to this woman’s ridiculous claims. “Let us have one thing clear Hope. I make the rules here. Not you. And you do well to remember that. Because next time you even think of speaking to me as if you have some type of authority, I won’t have any mercy.”

.Hope nodded, knowing who she was speaking to. She was speaking to the supposed 'Great Evil' Klaus Mikaelson. Not the dad that would protect and love her. "I'm sorry" she said quietly. Though not for what it seemed like. She was sorry that whoever was out there hated her enough to do this.

Klaus smirked, his expression smug. “Good. Your apology is accepted. For now anyway.” He leaned against the wall and remained quiet for a few seconds before finally speaking again. “If I am supposedly your father, then who is your mother?”

"Hayley Marshall" Hope replied, her heart aching at the thought of her mother. "You had a one night stand with her while you were still in Mystic Falls"

Klaus chuckled. “Hayley? My brother’s Hayley? Nice try. But if I have ever thought of Hayley it would be because I am highly annoyed at her. Not because I am interested in her.”

"I never said you were interested in her" Hope defended herself. "I know she and U-and Elijah were in love when she was alive" She didn't want to upset him further, so she prevented herself from calling him Uncle Elijah. The memory of sex better not have been erased from both of them. Hope was beginning to lose hope. The feeling of Always and Forever was cracking inside. She needed to find a way to fix this. She had to

“Alright even worse then. You are suggesting I slept with my brother’s girlfriend, whom I definitely not interested in.” Klaus said crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “I may be a monster but that is the one boundary I respect.” He didn’t know who the hell was doing this, going through such lengths to make him believe this absurd lie. All he did know is that when he found them he was going to make them wish they were never born.

"They weren't together yet. They hadn't even met" Hope said before falling silent. She couldn't make him believe. Her father was as stubborn as she was. "I could show you my memories" she suggested.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Your memories? You mean your scenarios to make me believe this ridiculous claim? Go ahead.” He challenged with a smirk on his lips. He knew it wouldn’t make a difference. Whatever she showed him, he knew it wouldn’t be real.

Hope caught the look in his eyes and shook her head. "You clearly refuse to believe anything, even if I show you. It's definitely obvious where I get my stubbornness from" She sighed. "I'm not going to just amuse you. I want you to believe me."

Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Well I am never going to believe you so you will have to be waiting a very long time.” He said as his smirk widened. “I can’t have children. I’ve slept with many women throughout the years. The majority of who have been human. I’ve even been with a werewolf or two back when I was trying to break my curse. In one thousand years, no woman I’ve slept with has ever had a child. Not my child anyway. Therefore, even if I wanted to believe this insane lie, the facts prove you wrong.”

Hope wrinkled her nose slightly as her dad mentioned how many people he had slept with. It made sense technically. It just wasn't something she wanted to hear "How many non vampires have you slept with since you broke the curse?" Hope asked rhetorically.

If he didn't remember sleeping with her mother, he would respond with zero most likely or perhaps one. She didnt exactly ask about her father's sex life. She fell silent and looked away from him, frustrated by the fact he couldn't even remember being with her mom. "But if you don't believe me, why are you continuing to mention it? I already drew your picture. Why are you still in here?" She asked curiously

Klaus frowned, mainly Caroline coming to mind but not anyone else. No one human anyway. Or werewolf. He was silent for a moment as a terrifying thought entered his mind. What if she truly was telling the truth? Was it possible in some insane way? Though he soon convinced himself it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. “Not to worry. I am done mentioning it. And you’re right. Surprisingly. I should be finding this witch.” He then picked up the sketchbook. “Soon I will be putting an end to this ridiculousness.”

"Good luck with that" Hope muttered under her breath, sitting back on the bed. She knew her birth was a shock to them all, that none of them knew it was possible. But she still expected them to eventually believe her. She'd talk to the others about it. Hopefully they wouldn't be as stubborn.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I heard that. And being sarcastic will only provoke my anger.” He shot back before shutting the door behind him and heading back towards his brother’s room. He would need his help if he was going to track down this witch and end her.

Hope moved over to the window and looked out of it, crossing her arms as she blinked back tears. Some of the furniture shook, but she took a deep breath and calmed down for now. She knew it was only a matter of time she lost control since she couldn't shift or train. She swallowed hard and watched people walk by with her bright blue eyes. Eventually, she slid down to the ground and brought her knees to her chest, the sinking reality hitting her hard. What if the reason this was happening was to punish her father by having him know he killed his own daughter? After all, her dad had much more enemies than she did.


	4. Chapter 4

“Elijah.” Klaus called out stepping into his brother’s room not bothering to knock. “We have work to do. Well, more like a witch to hunt down and kill.” He said as he opened up his sketchbook to the drawing Hope made. However, he couldn’t really shake the feeling that something was wrong, despite how much he was trying to ignore it.

Elijah closed his book and stood up, walking over to look at the drawing. "How do you suggest we find her?" He asked his brother, knowing locator spells only worked if you had something of theirs or family blood

Klaus thought for a moment. “The girl claims this woman attacked her. Certainly she will want to find her as much as we do if that is the case. And according to her, she happens to be a witch. Along with her crazy story of being a vampire and werewolf hybrid. Naturally that part I do not believe, but if she is a witch, surely she can assist us in some way.”   
  
Elijah nodded slightly. "I will see if she can be any use of us. Perhaps with a less threatening approach first" He began to walk out of his room

Klaus rolled his eyes. “You won’t get any further than I did just because you are nice to her.” He called out before setting the sketchbook down and walking over to one of the bookshelves, pulling out a book.

Elijah entered the room Hope was in and went over to where she was by the window. He began to speak with her, introducing himself, apologizing for Klaus' behavior, and asking her politely if she could help them find the witch. He went back into his room and looked at Niklaus. "Her best solution is a spell that requires two witches. Although she might be able to see where she is by using the drawing."

Klaus raised an eyebrow when Elijah came back with a solution. He didn’t think the girl would’ve agreed so quickly, if at all. “What did you say to her? She can’t have agreed to that in exchange for nothing.”

"All I did was apologize for your behavior, Niklaus. For some people, kindness goes a long way" Elijah told his brother. 

Hope had found a small notebook within the drawers and began writing down what she needed for each spell. One needed a rat and certain herbs. The other didn't really need anything. Hope pulled off her hidden Mikaelson necklace and used it as a link to her family, focusing on Elijah. She crumbled up the paper and closed her eyes. She did a small spell, and the crumbled paper appeared in Elijah's hand.   
He opened it and looked down at the paper. "One of the spells is dark magic. The only one we can guarantee would work."   
  
Klaus rolled his eyes. “I do not need you apologizing for my behavior. My behavior is perfectly acceptable when there is a stranger in our home with false claims.” He muttered crossing his arms over his chest. Though his expression soon turned into a curious one when he saw the piece of paper appear in Elijah’s hands. “What do we need for it then?”

Elijah listed the few things. "And we need Freya or Davina. The spell required two witches"

Hope put her necklace back on and tucked it underneath her clothes.

Klaus nodded. “Very well. I will get Freya then. You focus on gathering the materials for the spell.”

Elijah nodded. "I believe we have the herbs here" he said before leaving to gather Klaus made his way out of his bedroom and down the hallway in the search for his older sister. Hopefully they could get this over with soon.

Freya was in her room, looking through a grimoire while her girlfriend was doing business in town. She sighed softly and turned the page again, thinking  
  
Klaus walked further down the hallway until he reached his sister’s room. He knocked on the door and patiently waited outside, actually respecting her enough to not barge into her room.

Freya closed the grimoire and walked over to the door before opening it. "Niklaus? What is it?", She asked, guessing he needed her help.   
“I need you to perform a spell with the girl we have locked in one of the rooms.” Klaus said going straight to the point. “She claims a witch attacked her and has shown us said witch through a drawing.”

Freya nodded, willing to help. "We might be able to use the drawing" she said, trying to figure out a way that wasn't dark magic. "But likely if we don't have anything of the witch, it would need to be dark magic"

Klaus gave her a nod. “Can you do it though? Even if it is dark magic?” He knew it would have to be, as they held no personal items from this witch.

Freya nodded. "If this person is a threat to our family, then yes" she agreed without thought. Family above all.

“Thank you.” Klaus said softly. “Hopefully finding this witch will be the key to ceasing the girl’s delusions.”   
.   
Hope continued looking out of the window as she thought, letting out a soft sigh. She closed her bright blue eyes before opening them once more, hoping this was all just some bad dream but knowing otherwise.

"I will gather the ingredients and then we can cast the spell" Freya told Niklaus, mentally going through the list of ingredients her aunt Dahlia had once taught her.

Klaus nodded. “Alright then. I will go see the girl and let her know.” He said thanking her once more before exiting her room and walking down the hallway towards the room Hope was in.

Hope was lost in thought and did not hear as her father approached. She let out a soft sigh and continued to watch people walk down the streets of New Orleans  
“Thinking about how you are going to escape once we decide you are not worth keeping around anymore?” Klaus questioned leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm just watching the city" Hope said without a defensive tone as she turned to look at him. Truth be told, she was just tired. Tired of her family not knowing who she was.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, notching the soft defeated tone in her voice. “Right. Well my sister is gathering the ingredients for the spell to track down the witch you mentioned.”

Hope nodded and pushed herself up from her semi seated position. "Good" she said softly. She wanted to kill the witch that caused this.

Klaus had been about to speak once more when suddenly he heard the front door. “Stay here.” He paused and chuckled a little. “Well, not that you could go anywhere regardless.” He said before speeding downstairs and opening the door.

He hadn’t known what to expect on the other side of it. But Caroline Forbes was definitely not it.

“What...what are you doing here?” He asked looking at her.

Caroline inhaled sharply at the sight of him. "I would have called, but I don't have your number" she said. "There is someone extremely powerful in the city. Someone within the age range of people we accept at the Salvatore school. I was hoping you knew something about that"

Klaus took a moment to take in her appearance. She looked just as beautiful as she always did. But as she explained the reason why she was here, his expression grew cold. “Oh I see. So you can never show up to spend time together, perhaps talk, but of course once you need something you are right at my front door. I am not your personal supernatural problem solver. I have enough issues to deal with here without adding yours on top of it.”

Caroline flinched a little at his cold tone. "Last time I came here to see you, you were nowhere around." She said. "Besides, I'm in charge of a school. I've got two daughters that need me. I've spent most of my free time trying to stop the gemini merge so they can both live to grow up."

She wasn't ready to admit she had wanted to see him. She could remember their phone call like it was yesterday. How they could be just as intimate over the phone as they could in person.

"I didn't have to come stop by. I could have found them by myself. It wouldn't be the first time. But here I am" She bit her lip just slightly to prevent herself from rambling about it. Explaining how she felt. She missed him. She missed him quite often.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words, but still crossed his arms defensively over his chest, not wanting to become vulnerable around her again. “So why did you then?” He asked keeping his gaze on her. He wanted to hear her say it. He needed to. After all they went through those words were simply necessary. “If you could have so easily found this person, why are you here, asking for my help specifically?”

Caroline inhaled sharply. "I wanted to see you again. I have for a while" she confessed, looking at him. She wasn't sure how to explain why she was so hesitant to come see him on her own. Unlike before, it had nothing to do with him. "If you don't want me here... I'll go"

Klaus’ eyes widened for a moment, surprised she actually admitted it. Though he soon got over his initial shock and instead stepped side so she could come in.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Come in. I will help you however I can. Though I am currently dealing with a situation of my own so I am not certain just how useful I will be.”

"Thank you" Caroline said before walking inside, grateful he hadn't turned her away. After all, things could change over a decade and a half. "What's going on over here? What situation, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked, concerned.

Klaus shut the door once Caroline walked inside and turned to face her. “Oh the usual. People plotting against me, despite me having the ability to rip their heart out faster than they can blink. Now they have developed an entire scheme claiming some girl is my daughter that I supposedly do not remember.”

Caroline blinked in surprise. "They are claiming you have a daughter?" She then snorted a little. "I wouldn't be surprised if they got the idea from my situation"

Hope heard them a little and sighed softly, not bothering to try to convince him. They would find the witch soon. And Hope might be able to convince her to fix this. She had to try. Otherwise she had nothing left. She began pacing in the room, thinking. Soon, she heard a creak of loose floorboard.

Klaus chuckled a bit and nodded in confirmation. “Exactly. That sounds even more insane spoken out loud. I have the girl in one of the bedrooms. Either they created a spell to somehow make her believe this, or she is a part of it. Regardless, once I find those responsible I will end them.”

Caroline nodded as she listened, wondering why anyone would try to convince him of it. It was only a minute later that it occured to her. "Could this girl be the one I was searching for?" She suggested.

Klaus frowned at the question, genuinely thinking about it. “She could be. She does claim to be a tribrid. Part vampire, part werewolf and part witch. So she says anyway. I have yet to see any proof of said abilities. Would you like to see her?”   
.   
Caroline Forbes nodded at that as she looked at him for a long moment. "I would like that very much", she confirmed, giving him a small smile. Perhaps their problems were intertwined. Maybe that was fate's way of getting them to spend more time together

Klaus gave her a nod and headed for the stairs, motioning her to follow him. “I cannot guarantee she will be much help. Apparently she only listens to Elijah.” He muttered rolling his eyes.   
  
Caroline couldn't help but snort at that. "I'm guessing you weren't being very kind to her" she chuckled as she followed him.

Klaus chuckled a little. “I was kind. Sort of. I was the right amount of kind. It isn’t like I tortured her or anything. Physically or otherwise.”

Caroline chuckled. "Probably threatened her though. I'll see how it goes with me" she said, giving him a small smile

“Of course I threatened her.” Klaus said with a playful smile on his lips. “She is a stranger claiming to be a daughter I supposedly have. That in itself is already an insult and would normally cause me to rip her heart out.”

"I understand why." Caroline said. "But perhaps that is why she is not cooperating with you" She continued to walk by his side. "Besides, I have a lot of experience with teenagers"

“Fear usually works. It is not my fault she isn’t afraid of me for whatever reason.” Klaus replied as a chuckle left his lips. He finally reached the bedroom and opened the door.

Hope sat up as Caroline entered the room. "Ms. Forbes" she greeted, hoping she would at least remember her.

"Do I know you?" Caroline asked, a little confused.

Hope deflated a little. "I guess not" She looked back towards the window a little, trying to figure out how to fix this.

Caroline walked closer to Hope and took a seat beside her on the bed. "Do you mind leaving us for a moment?" She asked Klaus, not wanting to be rude but knowing there was a chance Hope wouldn't say anything with his presence.

Klaus looked between the two women before eventually nodding. “Let me know if you need me.” He said giving Caroline a look and leaving the room. He didn’t care if they hadn’t had a proper conversation in years. He would still do anything in his power to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline took a sear beside Hope on the bed. "So tell me what exactly it is you think is happening" she said, her attention fully focused on the team next to her. 

"I remember being in Mystic Falls. I was at the Salvatore School but decided to go for a walk, and I ran into a witch." She held out the drawing to Caroline, looking at her. It was a very accurate drawing. "I hadn't seen her for long before she casted a spell that had me go unconscious. When I came to, I was in New Orleans at my family home. Yet none of my family or people I have met remember me."

Caroline frowned a little at that. "So everyone has amnesia and forgot only about you?" she asked softly. "I haven't heard of a spell like that."

"Neither have I" Hope said, "but apparently there is one. If I had heard the full spell I might be able to deconstruct it, but I did not hear every syllable." She was clearly disappointed in herself.

'It's okay, Hope." Caroline said, looking at her. "If this really did happen to you, I'll do what I can to undo it" 

Hope looked at Caroline curiously. She knew her headmistress was usually kind, but she hadn't quite expected her to be believing the story Hope was struggling to believe herself. The only reason she herself believed a spell like this was possible was because she was the victim

"Thank you" Hope said softly, unable to help the small smile that formed on her face. 

"You're welcome. Now why don't you tell me more about yourself" the headmistress suggested

"My name is Hope Andrea Mikaelson. I used to go by Hope Marshall at the school because it was better at the time for less people to know I was a Mikaelson. My father is Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid. My mom was Hayley Marshall, a werewolf that became a hybrid. And my grandmother was a powerful witch. All three of these things put together makes me a hybrid of three different creatures. A tribrid. I'm the only one of my kind."

“What all can you do exactly? I mean what are your restrictions?” Caroline asked

“I’m not quite sure how wolfsbane affects me since I haven’t been poisoned with it yet. The moon does not bind me so I am able to turn whenever I wish. If I die, I trigger my vampire side, I can handle dark magic better than most and am extremely powerful, though I do my best not to use that power if I can help it. I can also heal a vampire from a werewolf bite and heal others from injuries due to my blood being part vampire.” Hope answered, looking at her. 

Caroline’s eyes widened a little. If this was true, she was like those really powerful villains in movies. Except she wasn’t a villain. She was just a fifteen year old girl. “Perhaps you should turn into your wolf form. That might cause us to believe all of this a bit more. 

Hope nodded. “Just leave the room. I should have control, but I’d still rather not risk losing it and needing to heal you”

She took a deep breath and turned around, going to the space part of the room. She got undressed as Caroline exited the room to stand just outside as a precaution. Soon, after some cracking of Bones and a small wince, Hope's wolf form was standing in the middle of the room.

Klaus, even downstairs heard the sound of bones cracking and quickly sped back upstairs. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he felt relieved seeing Caroline safe outside the room. “What is going on? Are you alright?” He asked looking at her, trying his best to hide the obvious concern in his eyes. “She did not hurt you did she?”

Hope looked out at them in her wolf form. Her magical emotional state was more controlled in wolf form, though she would have appreciated a place to run around. Her heart stung as she heard her father's question to her headmistress. Hope got up and moved over to the corner of the room before curling up on the floor a bit, resting and trying to keep calm.

"No, she didn't" Caroline said. "She said she could shift willingly so I suggested she do so. And safely got out of the room just in case" She gave him a small smile before looking back in the room and seeing the white wolf laying on the rug

Klaus looked into the room and his eyes widened when he saw the white wolf. She was a hybrid. One he hadn’t created. “How...How is this even possible?” He whispered taking a step back. He looked at Caroline for a second, though he didn’t expect her to have any answers. “None of this makes sense. I swear I never turned her into a hybrid.” She was too young anyway. He had run out of doppelgänger blood long before she was born.

"is it possible that there is a spell to make us forget?" Caroline looked at Klaus. "She's not a vampire. Yet she can turn whenever she would like. That isn't normal." She frowned a little in thought. "There has got to be an explanation for this. Even if it isnt one we were expecting. I think at this point we need to try to be open minded as we figure this out" Caroline suggested

Klaus ran his hand through his hair as he tried to consider the possibility that this girl was in fact his daughter and he forgot her. But the more he thought about it, the more the rational side of him knew it just wasn’t possible. “I...I do not know how she can shift at will. But I do know it has nothing to do with me. You know it is impossible for a vampire to have children. Even hybrids.”

"Unless witches magically transport them into a vampire's womb" she snorted with a small smile as she thought of her girls. Caroline reentered the room with just enough time to see the birthmark on Hope as the tribrid finished getting dressed. "Hey I've seen that birthmark before" she said, trying to remember where. "Hayley Marshall, I think"

Klaus snorted, somehow still being able to smile at a time like this. Then again he couldn’t say he was completely surprised. It was Caroline after all. He could be dying and he was sure she would manage to get a smile out of him. Though he soon frowned when he heard her and caught a glimpse of the mark. He had seen it before as well. And just the reminder of what Hope told him made the color drain from his face. “She told me Hayley was her mother. That her and I had a one night stand before she was with my brother.”

"It's true. Not that any of you believe a word I say" Hope said casually as she watched them. "Where is Aunt Freya? The sooner we find the witch, the sooner I can threaten her until she undoes the spell"

"I'm here" Freya said, a container with a few herbs in one hand and a cage with a rat in the other.

Klaus swallowed hard and merely stepped closer to the wall. If he sat and thought about it, a lot of what this girl said made sense. Even the way she drew and the way she spoke, reminded him of himself. But how could he have a child? Let alone forget said child. “Alright. Say what you are saying is true. Why would anyone make us all forget? More importantly how? That is quite a powerful spell for just one witch.”

"My best theory on the first part is to torment you if you killed me and then remember. I haven't made enough enemies to be the intended target. Most of the enemies I have were just passed down by being your daughter. By being a Mikaelson." Hope said. "As for the rest of it, I don't know"

This time Klaus didn’t roll his eyes or scoff with indifference. He seemed to be actually considering her words for a moment, but eventually he simply shook his head. “Regardless of what you said, I cannot have children. And I am far more powerful than some witches. So even if I did have a miracle daughter, I know I wouldn’t forget that.”

"Not if you didn't have too much to forget" she muttered quietly, remembering how little she had seen him. Hope covered up her hurt as she turned to face Freya. They would all get their answers eventually. At least he wasn't scoffing anymore "Let's do the spell" she said, walking a little closer to the door and waiting for Freya to enter. 

Klaus frowned at her words. He wanted to ask her what she meant by them but he knew the spell was more important, so instead he remained silent and looked at Caroline. “Would you like to wait outside?”

He wanted to take the chance to talk to her. Caroline nodded at him before heading away from the room, taking a deep breath as she thought about the entire situation involving Hope. As Freya and Hope set up the supplies and began preparing for the spell, Klaus followed after Caroline and sighed softly. “What do you think?” He asked, curious to hear her opinion.

“Do you believe she is telling the truth?”

"it's the only explanation that makes sense. As crazy as it sounds" Caroline said after a seemingly long moment of hesitation. "And after everything we've gone through, you learn to believe in things you didn't think were Possible"

Klaus ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. He didn’t know what to think. And Caroline’s opinion certainly didn’t help. “How am I supposed to believe her? Just the thought of it terrifies me.” He whispered refusing to meet her eyes.

"Why?" Caroline asked, looking at him curiously, having her own theories but wanting him to say it if he wanted to.

Klaus didn’t say anything for a few minutes, as past memories haunted his mind. “Because...I cannot be a father. Not just biologically, but, in general.” Was all he said at first, not wanting to say too much, even to her.

Caroline gently placed a hand on his arm before pulling it away. "Is it because of Mikael?" She asked hesitantly. "Or because of everything you've done?"

She knew Mikael was a sore subject for him, despite the man being killed years ago. However, she wanted to know where his mind was at. She personally could see him being a good father to try to be the type of father he had never known, despite how he acted around people in general. Besides, they could always ask Hope what kind of a father he was.

“Because of all of it.” Klaus said softly looking down at his arm when he felt her hand on it. “My father, if you can call him that, was a bastard who took any opportunity to show me he had the power in everything. I obviously never had children of my own...but I am the same way in that aspect. With other people, with my siblings. I hate to even think it, but deep down I know it’s true. I take any situation to prove no one can touch me because I am stronger, faster, and unkillable. I know if I could have children...I would bring my way of being onto them. And then I would not be any different than Mikael.

So what would I have left to complain about? If I turned out the same way?” He normally wouldn’t be so open about this. But at this point he couldn’t really hide what he felt any longer. Especially not from her.

"I know you are like that with other people, but if you had a child.... I think that after being treated how you were as a child that you would do anything to make sure the child has a better life than you did growing up. And that the reason you behave as you do is an attempt to prove to Mikael that you are strong and powerful now." Caroline said, looking at him, her gaze soft. Not that she approved of that decision. But she could see the twisted logic behind it. 

Klaus looked at her, meeting her eyes. There was something so calming about them. Like staring at an ocean wave just building. “I...I suppose I do not know if that is true or not.” He said softly unable to help from putting his hand on her cheek. “There is truly no way to know unless I miraculously ended up having a child.”

"Or the strange chance that Hope is telling the truth. That somehow we all forgot her." Caroline suggested, giving him a small smile as he touched her cheek. She had deep feelings for him, and she knew it. Her main issue was feeling like a relationship with him would be betraying Stefan

Klaus tensed a little at her words. Based on all that happened, that was becoming more and more like a possibility. But he still refused to believe it. Not without proof. “I have never heard of an entire group of people forgetting a person. Spells or no spells. It just sounds like something that is completely impossible.”

"So is a vampire caring a child. The idea of the gemini merge would have sounded impossible to me before I met Kai Parker. Or the idea of heretics. Everything sounds impossible until something occurs that shifts what you believe in." Caroline said, looking at him. "I'm not telling you what to believe. I'm just giving you something to consider"

Klaus remained silent, taking in her words. He did value her opinion more than his own sometimes. “I suppose you have a point. But all of those things were proven that they were possible. I have nothing to proof this girl is who she says she is except the fact that she can turn into a werewolf at will.”

"But there is no proof that it isn't. She has the crescent birthmark" Caroline said. "She can shift at will despite not seeming like a vampire. She's a witch. And she claims to be able to heal a werewolf bite and create hybrids just like you." She spoke aloud. "She could prove that to you at least." Caroline suggested, trying to keep an open mind about the whole crazy thing to counteract Klaus' closed mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Just then, Freya entered the room with Hope beside her, keeping her magically bound for Niklaus' sake so he wouldn't throw a fit. Hope sighed softly as she shifted uncomfortably in her anti magic binds. "We found the witch" Freya said, looking at Klaus. "She is in Shreveport. Just five hours away"

Klaus sighed, listening to the words she spoke. Some buried part of him did want to believe it. Perhaps with a child he would not be as cruel as he was like Caroline had suggested. His attention quickly shifted to Freya however when he heard her. “Excellent. We can leave tonight.” He said and then glanced over at Caroline for a moment. He wanted to know if she was joining them. Though he also knew she had plenty of other responsibilities

"Well, I guess we are going on a road trip then. I personally would like to know if Hope has been a student at my school for the past eight years like she says" Caroline said casually. "I'm going to call Ric. Let him know that this might take a bit longer than we had thought"

Klaus couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips when she agreed. Finding this witch now not only meant getting to the bottom of whatever this was, but it also meant spending more time with Caroline. “Alright. Take your time. I am going to pack.” He said before looking at Hope. “You do not have any clothes do you?”

"That depends on if my clothes have magically vanished" Hope grimaced. "Or been removed. I could look"

Caroline walked out of the room and called Alaric Saltzman to talk to him about it

Klaus rolled his eyes, not in the mood to think about him actually being a father at the moment. “Well if you only have what you currently have on, I could send one of my sisters to pick something up for you before we leave tonight.”

Hope nodded, "Okay, D-" she stopped, knowing he didn't believe her. "Thank you" she settled for and looked around a little, wondering if Kol and Davina were here as well.

Klaus narrowed his eyes a little, noticing what she had been about to say. He was grateful she stopped herself. “Well go on and check your clothes in whatever room you think they would be and let me know.”

Hope nodded. She went towards her room, massaging her cuffed wrists as she walked. She entered her room and looked around before heading to her closet. Luckily, her clothes were there. She grabbed some shirts and pants and put them on her bed. Then she went over to her nightstand and swallowed hard as she saw a picture of her and her family. She picked it up and put it in the stack.

Klaus stood still for a few minutes, mainly listening for the girl. But when he heard clothes shuffling he sped over to the room Hope was in. He instantly frowned when he noticed the stack of clothes. Did this mean she was telling the truth? It didn’t make any sense. “Found everything?” He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes I did" Hope replied, looking at him briefly. "May I use a bag or luggage to put this in?" They never really traveled with her. And she had clothes at school. Her only suitcase was at school. Somewhere.

Klaus’ frown deepened as he glanced into the room a little. He didn’t really remember what the room was meant to be. Something that worried him deeply. “Yes.” He said after a few moments. “I will bring you something.” He said and sped over to his bedroom. He then opened up his closet and pulled out a suitcase before speeding back to the strange room he couldn’t remember even having. “Here you go.”

Hope took the suitcase. "Thank you" she said softly before putting it on her bed. She packed up, attempting to hide the picture but failing to do so. It was sticking out between clothes. A picture of her with her family. They barely had any pictures, due to everything that has happened Klaus simply watched her at first, not really looking at anything in particular. He was mostly trying to explain how he could have a room he didn’t know the purpose of. But that’s when he caught sight of it.

A photo. He was in it, so were his siblings and so was this girl. This strange girl who was claiming to be his daughter. He sped inside the room and quickly grabbed the picture frame in his hands. “What is this?” He asked shakily, his fingers tightening around it.

"Currently the only family photo I have, so could you please give it back?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want him to break it, accidentally or on purpose. It was the only one she currently had access to, given everyone's hesitant state about her words. Not that she had really any with anyone but her mom and Aunt Freya. But she did have two with her father. 

Klaus stared at the photo intently, barely even hearing her. He knew she spoke something. He just didn’t know what it was exactly. Because all he could focus was the photo, and how extremely impossible it’s existence was. Unless of course she was telling the truth. “I...this is not real. It can’t be.” He said shaking his head and setting the photo back on the bed.

Hope knew that it was a good thing she had magical blockage at the moment. Because his inability to acknowledge what was staring him in the face was shattering her inside. Her face remained mostly composed as she took the photo back and shoved it in the suitcase before zipping it. She packed more than she would need in case this didn't go how she wanted it. She had to figure out something to do. Somewhere to go. "It's good to know it's such a horrible idea to have me as your daughter that you won't even accept the family photo as the truth"

She grabbed the suitcase and carried it outside the room. She took a deep breath and blinked back tears. She hated crying. She rarely cried. But having everyone forget her was really getting to her. And her father's inability to believe her is even worse. Not to mention, she usually could work off all of her emotions. But right now, her magic was restrained, she couldn't wolf out and run freely. And she couldn't train. She was overwhelmed by her magic and her emotions made it Worse.

Klaus blinked at her words, a small sliver of guilt entering his heart. He sighed softly and walked out of the room. “That isn’t it. It’s not that having you as...my daughter would be such a terrible thing. The

problem isn’t you Hope. It’s me. I...I cannot be a father. Not physically or emotionally. It is something I have never wanted. My sister Rebekah always wanted a family after she turned. It was essentially her goal. My goal was to break my curse. When I was human I never wanted children. Mainly because I was afraid what my father would do to them. But also because...I personally knew I would never be good enough to actually raise a person properly without, screwing them up in some way. And when I turned into a vampire those thoughts only intensified. I was actually happy that I could never conceive a child. And now, you come in here telling me you are the daughter I supposedly had and don’t remember. I, I do not know what to say or do. If I chose to believe it. Should I apologize that you got stuck with me as a father? Should I ask you for the details of what a horrible parent I was? Would I even want to know?”

Hope's face softened at that, and she turned to face him after taking a deep breath. "You're an amazing dad that would do anything to protect me, even if it means you couldn't be around" she said, looking at him. "You've protected me time and time again, and I know you don't remember it. But it's the truth. And there's no one else I would rather be my father"

Klaus stared at her, letting her words sink in. He didn’t know what to say. It was the first time he ever heard anything like that. “I...cannot envision myself to be as amazing as you describe. But, although I am still not certain I believe this insane theory of people making me forget my own daughter, I am glad I did not ruin you. And, thank you. For thinking those things and for saying them out loud.”

Hope gave him a small smile as she looked at him. "You became the father you needed yet never had"

She said. "You couldn't always be there for me, but you always had my best interests at heart."

Klaus smiled a little, somehow glad he had been able to do the opposite of what Mikael did with him. “This is still quite difficult to believe. But, if by some chance what you are saying is true then, I am proud of you. You seem like a brave young woman." Hope smiled at his words, thrilled by his words even more than usual since he didn't know much about her at all. “I also...would like to apologize for, locking you in the room.” Klaus said hesitantly. “I was just shocked and naturally worried, as I have a lot of enemies" He still didn't believe her exactly, but he wasn't as doubtful as he had been before.

"I know you do" Hope said. "I inherited them. Along with making my own just by existing." She sighed softly, remembering the Hollow and the stories about the witches. She was more of an abomination than her father, according to some people. A cosmic mistake.

Klaus winced slightly at the reminder. Yet another thing that terrified him about having children. “Right.  
Well. I would like to apologize for that too. You seem young. Far too young to be having enemies, especially when you have done nothing to deserve them.”

"It's okay" Hope said, looking at him. "I can handle it. Besides, you've done your best to protect me from them. And I can defend myself too now"

Klaus smiled a little. “I suppose that is true but still. It isn’t something you should be thinking about at your age. You should be enjoying your life.”

Hope smiled softly. "If you'd like to ask me anything about my life I will answer whatever you want me to"

“Well. I guess if I am to believe you are my daughter there is one thing I need to know. A very important thing.” Klaus said as he thought. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

"No, I don't" Hope said, though her mind crossed to the handsome waiter at the Mystic Grill that knew what kind of blast she liked. That she enjoyed talking to even if she couldn't tell him the truth. Landon Kirby...

Klaus was almost relieved by the answer, despite him not completely believing her to be his daughter. “Oh. Good. It saves me the trouble of having to kill anyone.” He half joked giving her a small smile.

Hope chuckled, pushing Landon to the corner of her mind. "I don't talk to enough people to find myself a boyfriend" She said, amused. She usually kept to herself at school.

“Is it wrong that I am actually happy about that?” Klaus asked as a chuckle left his lips. “I mean as a potential father the last thing I want is for my daughter to end up spending all her time with some boy.”

Hope chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "It will probably happen eventually" she warned with a small smile as she looked a him. "It's really nice to be able to talk to you without some impending doom. I mean, I spent quality time with before, but there was usually a big threat in the background. All this witch has done so far is erase me from everyone's memory"

“Well hopefully not for a long time. A very long time.” Klaus joked a little, though soon his expression grew more serious when she continued speaking. “I highly doubt that is the end of it. I mean a spell that powerful surely has a purpose. No one would cast such powerful magic for no reason.” He said thoughtfully not even realizing it he took the spell as fact.

Hope sighed deeply. "I was trying to be optimistic for once" she snorted. "We should probably go get on the road. We don't want her getting too far ahead of us. I would be happy to answer any other questions whenever you feel comfortable asking them" She gave him a small smile and looked back down at her luggage, feeling now as though she had over packed

Klaus chuckled a little. “Ah. Well if you are going to be a Mikaelson then you should know optimism is not something we do well. Except perhaps Elijah. But he happens to be the black sheep of this family with his endless hope and polite tendencies.” He said slightly playful before nodding in agreement, they really did need to leave. “I will get Caroline then and we can head out.”

Hope chuckled, knowing how true that was. She picked up her bag and headed out to the car. She knew he didn't quite believe her yet, but he was definitely not far from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus watched her for a moment, his mind essentially going insane by thinking of all the possibilities. What if she really had been telling the truth? Could he truly forget his own child? Sighing heavily he shook his head, not wanting to think about any of that now and instead focused on finding Caroline.

Caroline heard them finish and went over to Klaus. "I'm done" she told him, since she was done with her phone call. Lizzie and Josie had been close enough to their father that she had been able to speak with them.

Klaus smiled slightly coming face to face with Caroline. Somehow her presence made this more bearable. “Alright. Hope should be waiting in the car.” He said beginning to head towards the door. “We had a nice chat a few minutes ago.”

Caroline smiled back at him. "That's good" she said, pleased by the sound of that. "She seems like a great girl" She walked with him to the car where Hope was waiting as she played with her Mikaelson necklace in thought.

“She does.” Klaus agreed. At least from what he had gotten to know about her. As much as he feared admitting it even to himself, she seemed like a Mikaelson. “Though I hardly know her.

Caroline nodded and looked over at Klaus. "What if this witch confirms she is telling the truth?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

Klaus glanced over at Caroline, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “I don’t know. If she had been telling the truth and she truly is my daughter then...where does that leave me? I would either be stuck with a daughter I do not know or I would get my memories back and then be consumed by the guilt of having forgotten her in the first place.”

Caroline sighed. "It's going to be difficult either way, but at least you would know" She reasoned, looking at him. "But if you get your memories back, you shouldn't feel guilty. It's not your fault you don't remember her"

“Yes it is.” Klaus said refusing to believe otherwise. “If I actually had a daughter, I should have done everything in my power to protect her along with protecting my memory of her. She only has one family photo. One. She says I was a good father yet I let myself be weakened by a spell. What kind of good father does that?” He muttered looking away from her.

"Hey" Caroline said, stopping him by grabbing his arm gently but firmly and looking at him. "She might mean that she only has one that she has access to. She probably has some elsewhere and isn't sure where they were put. She doesn't exactly feel comfortable searching the house for where they are while you don't believe her. So the one in her bedroom might be the only one she can get to. As for the spell, you might not have had a choice" Caroline said. "Besides, from the bits I heard, it sounds like you haven't been much in her life and dont have that many memories with her. It would make you more likely to be weakened by the spell than if you had 15 years worth of memories"

Klaus scoffed, her words only causing his heart to hurt further. Though he did feel a little comfort when her hand touched his arm. “That is even worse. What could I have possibly been doing that is more important than being with my child?” He questioned before shaking his head in defeat. “No matter how you put it, I couldn’t have been a good father. Perhaps I was not as awful as my own, but there was no chance I was as excellent as she made me sound.”

"Ask her about it" Caroline said softly as she let out a sigh. "That's the only way to know unless you get your memories back"

Klaus was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking once more. “What if I do not want to know?”

He asked quietly, meeting her eyes.

Caroline sighed softly. "Then you will be left thinking the worst about the situation. Thinking you were not a good father and not knowing why you weren't there for the daughter that adores you. But in the end, it's your choice"

Klaus let out a sigh, genuinely not knowing what to do. “Fine. I will think about asking her. But there is no guarantee she will tell me the truth anyway.” He grumbled before reaching the car and getting inside.

Hope looked up and lowered her hands as they arrived. She tucked her necklace under her shirt. She didn't say anything but instead looked out of the window.

Klaus glanced back at Hope. “All set?” He asked before starting up the car. 

Hope nodded. "Yeah I'm all set" She gave him a small smile before looking away again, planning on what to do to the witch once they found her.

Klaus returned her smile with one of his own and then began driving. “You know you packed a lot.” He commented glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"Better safe than sorry," Hope said, not bothering to explain why.

Caroline looked over at Klaus briefly, wondering what she should do about him. She had feelings for him, but was she really ready to be with someone else? What would Stefan say if he knew and could talk to her? She sighed quietly before looking at the street

“I suppose. But the most we can expect to be gone is two days. Hopefully less.” Klaus said though his eyes unwillingly shifted towards Caroline for a second when he caught her gaze. He knew he needed to talk to her, but no moment seemed like the right time. Especially not now with Hope in the car.

Hope smiled at that, unable to help herself. By the sound of that, he wanted her around. She hoped she wouldn't have to leave. She loved her family.

Klaus settled his gaze back on the road and glanced at Hope through the mirror once more. She almost looked relieved. “What? Did you think I was going to leave you by the side of the road or something?”

"Not on the side of the road." Hope replied. "However, earlier you were not close to willing to believe I am your daughter. So I had to be prepared for worst case scenarios. Even if I didn't want to"

Klaus still didn’t fully believe her. He couldn’t yet. But even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t just leave her after they found the witch. Which was her assumption hurt him. Then again, could he really be surprised? “Regardless of my beliefs to our blood relation, I wouldn’t have left you somewhere after we found the witch.”

"I didn't say you would. If you continued to not believe me, I would probably leave on my own" Hope said, inhaling sharply. "maybe go attend one of Headmistress Forbes schools abroad. If someone could get me the ticket." She sighed sadly.

Klaus remained silent for a few minutes, taking her words in. So maybe she didn’t think he was a monster. But her leaving because of him somehow didn’t make him feel as good as it should have. “If you really wanted to leave I would have helped you. However...I am hoping you do not.” He admitted softly keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why?" Hope asked softly, looking over at Klaus, wondering what had changed since earlier that day.

“Because...” Klaus trailed off, focusing on the road ahead of him. “Because I want to know more about you. And more about the life you believed we had.” He finally answered.

Hope want sure how to react to that. Finally she settled for looking out of the window without another word. After a few moments, she said, "if you want me to stay, I'll stay"

“I do.” Klaus said quietly. He wasn’t ready to accept the possibility of her being his daughter, but he was at least willing to get to know her.


	8. Chapter 8

“I know your name. And the fact that you have artistic talent. But other than that I do not know anything else about you. What else do you like to do?"

Hope shrugged lightly and continued looking out of the window. "I read a lot in my spare time and practice magic. I also binge watch Cutthroat Kitchen sometimes"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the last activity not familiar with the show. “Reading and magic I understand. That last one is a bit lost on me. I am assuming it is a tv show of some sort?” He asked curiously and glanced over at her through the mirror.

"It's a cooking competition show" Hope said, glancing over at him. "I also like to train"

“Cooking competition.” Klaus repeated thoughtfully. “Do you actually like to cook then?” He asked focusing back on the road.

"I enjoy it when I do it, and I'm decent at it. I haven't had a lot of experience though" Hope said, looking at him.

“I cook at times. Though it isn’t something I deeply enjoy. Elijah tends to do it more often mainly because of Hayley. He also seems to enjoy it far more.” He chuckled a little at the thought of his brother.

“Or perhaps that is simply due to the fact that he was cooking for the woman he loves.”

Hope smiled at that and laughed softly. "Knowing Uncle Elijah, I suspect it is because it is for Mom" she said without thinking, despite the fact he still did not quite believe her.

Klaus tensed a little at her choice in words. He didn’t get angry like he had previously, but they still bothered him even if the reasons for it were different. “Right. Well my brother was always a romantic. Which is it at times his weakness.”

"Mmm." Hope said as she noticed his tension. She looked out of the window once more. She wanted to ask more about her family, but she knew it would only make him not believe her. She didn't want to make it worse. So instead, she settled for silence. She sighed softly, thinking. She paused. "So how do you two know each other?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow and the question and briefly glanced over at Caroline. “Oh. It’s...quite a long story actually. We met a very long time ago in Mystic Falls. It was her eighteenth birthday I believe.” He smiled a little at the memory. “I used the sirebond from one of my hybrids Tyler Lockwood, who happened to be her boyfriend at the time, and ordered him to bite her. I hadn’t been planning on killing her. Truthfully it had been nothing more than a show of power. Which was why I went to her house that night. We bonded a little actually. And then I healed her.” He explained thinking back to that time in his life. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Hope raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm sure ordering him to bite her didn't win you any points in Mystic Falls. You really don't have a good reputation there" Hope chuckled softly.

Klaus chuckled a little and shook his head. “It did not actually. Thankfully I do not care what any of them think. Only...” He paused and briefly looked over at Caroline before looking away. “Believe it or not werewolf bites usually ended up being our bonding moments.”

"Really?" Hope raised an eyebrow at that. "How often did you heal her from a werewolf bite?"

"He healed me twice. Once was when Tyler bit me and the other time when he bit me" Caroline replied, remembering it well

“To be fair I did have a reason to be angry with you and your friends that last time.” Klaus commented causally. “You did conspire to kill my brother after all. And then proceeded to trap me in the Gilbert house with his body.” He was no longer angry about it, as it had been years and Kol was now alive once more. But the memory still pained him at times.

"I didn't say you didn't have a reason" Caroline said, remembering the look on his face the entire time. The rage. The pain. The heartbreak of looking at the body. At that time she hadn't cared as much as she should have. But now... 

Klaus looked over at her. Once he saw the look on her face he immediately regretted speaking. “I did not bring it up to hurt you Caroline. I only wanted to say that. Even in my lowest moment, with my brother gone and no one to blame but you...I still could not let you die.” He said softly and had been about to reach for her hand but eventually decided against it and just tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I still remember what you said to me that day. It was the first time you saw me as something other than a monster. You told me that you knew I was in love with you. And that anyone capable of love was capable of being saved.”

"I wouldn't say it was the first time" Caroline disagreed, looking at him. "and you didn't hurt me. I just remembered the looks on your face that whole time"

Klaus frowned slightly at her words, genuinely surprised by them. Not only because there had been a previous time where she thought more of him, but also because the reminder only upset her due to his own misery. “Oh. Well. If it helps at all, Kol is alive now. Therefore, that is in the past by default. Though I am curious. If that wasn’t the first time you saw me as a better person, then what was it?”

"I really enjoyed my time with you at the ball, even though I didn't act like it.. I still had suspected you or trying to buy me, with the dress and the bracelet and the offers to bring me to Rome, Paris, and Tokyo. And you were still the Big Bad Wolf" Caroline said, smiling a bit. "But I really saw you as someone I really enjoyed spending time with on that date of ours at the Miss Mystic Falls Pagaent."

Klaus couldn’t help but smile at her words, his heart beating louder in his chest with each one. “I thought you were highly annoyed with me at the pageant. You know, you really must work on your social cues.” He teased glancing over at her with a playful look in his eye. One he usually never had. “Though I did know you enjoyed your time with me at the ball. I suppose that one needed more work hiding. You weren’t looking at me with distaste. Instead you looked at me with curiosity covered up with annoyance.”

"Gee thanks" Caroline laughed at the first part. "I figured laughing with you was a good sign. I could barely keep a smile off of my face during most of the date. And then you pulled out my Miss Mystic application, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little after that. Trying to seem annoyed with you took quite a bit of effort that day"

Hope smiled a little, glad her dad seemed happy. After all, her mom was happy with Uncle Elijah. Her dad deserved to be happy as well

“That is very true. But that was not the first time I made you laugh or smile. Though it did seem it was more than the other times.” Klaus said remembering the date well. He chuckled a little thinking back to her application. “You know despite me making it seem like I was making fun of you for it, I genuinely did admire your confidence. It was one of the qualities that made me fall in love with you.” He said softly, looking back at the road.

Caroline couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at his words, and she looked out of the window. She was silent as she tried to figure out what she should do

Klaus glanced over at her, for a moment debating if he should say anything. Perhaps tell her that despite everything and all the time that had passed, he still was in love with her. But as he remembered Hope was currently in the backseat he decided now just wasn’t the best time. “So.” He cleared his throat. “You mentioned you attended Caroline’s school. For how long?” He asked glancing back at Hope.

"I've been going to school there since I was seven" Hope replied, looking over at him, smiling a little.

Klaus blinked at the answer and then looked back at Caroline, knowing she didn’t remember the girl either. But how could anyone forget someone’s entire existence? Something like that must’ve taken immense power. Surely he must’ve felt it. “That is quite a long time. Did I agree to send you there?”

"You approved of the idea." Hope said, wishing her dad could have been there to drop her off

Klaus nodded slowly, now trying to figure out why he would’ve agreed besides the obvious. “That surprises me.” He said honestly. “I feel if, I somehow ever had a child that I actually cared for...I would want to teach them everything myself.”

Hope inhaled sharply. "You knew you might not be there for me in the future and wanted a place where I could learn how to control the large amount of magic inside of me. But Aunt Freya taught me a lot too. The school doesn't teach offensive magic, so she made sure to teach me that"

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked back at Hope, now more confused than he had been a few minutes ago. “Why wouldn’t I be there for you?” He asked curiously before focusing back on the road.

"Because life seems destined to keep us apart" Hope said, letting out a sigh and leaning back, her heart aching. A few things shook outside, but she took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

Klaus could almost hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. Something that shouldn’t have affected him, seeing as he didn’t even fully believe her. But it did. He wanted to murder anyone who dared to keep him and his possible child from being in each other’s lives. His hands tightened on the steering wheel and his breathing became shallow as he fought to control the building anger inside him.

“If you are telling the truth, I can promise you this shall be anyone’s final attempt of that.” He muttered in a low tone.

"I hope you are right" Hope said, though she doubted it. She took a deep breath, trying to keep control of her magic. She breathed in and out slowly and tried to calm down her emotions from everything that had happened.

“I know I am right.” Klaus said firmly, keeping his eyes directly on the road in front of him. “I am the original hybrid. And anyone who thinks it is a good idea to try and destroy my life will easily find themselves with their heart ripped out.”

"Unless they are a spirit" Hope said. "Or someone you consider a son" She leaned back and took a deep breath. "I first met you when I was seven"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words, knowing exactly who she was talking about without having to say the name. He didn’t make a habit of caring for a lot of people. “Why?” He asked now curious. She said he had been a good father. Yet it seemed the more she talked about her reality, the less of a possibility that was becoming in his mind.

"Marcel had you chained up for five years while your siblings were all in a coma like state. I don't know all of the details. I was raised by mom" Hope said, looking over at him. "I remember when you all came to the house mom raised me in" She smiled a little at the memory. She remembered how overwhelmed she had first felt.

Klaus frowned at her words. He tried to remember that moment in his life but it was as if he couldn’t. It was like trying to remember a dream one had when they were a child. “I...I do not remember that happening. At least not how you are saying it.” He sighed softly and shook his head, wishing he could have the memories she was talking about. There was still some doubt within him, but believing her was better than possibly living without all of his memories. “What happened? When I saw you for the first time?”

"I was nervous at first, overwhelmed by seeing the people I wanted to meet for so many years. So I asked Mom if I could go and paint outside. Then you soon came up to me while i was painting, and I told you to paint with me." Hope smiled at the memory.

Klaus couldn’t help but smile at her words, strangely easily being able to picture the whole thing. “That sounds nice. I’ve never really painted with anyone before. It is something I tend to do alone. Did we paint together a lot?”

"We painted together a few times. You taught me how to mix paints" Hope smiled softly. "Unfortunately I no longer have the painting that we both worked on together" She frowned deeply, remembering how upset she had been

Klaus’ smile widened a little, already imagining what that would’ve been like. He never thought he would be happy having a child. Yet here he was, actually hoping what this girl was saying was true.

“What happened to the painting?” He asked glancing over at her.

"There was a fire in my dorm room last year. I don't know what caused it, but most of my stuff burned, including the painting we made together" Hope frowned

Klaus’ expression softened slightly at her words. “Well. At least you were alright.” He said softly, never having been good at comforting others. “And, perhaps...some day we can create another painting.”

"I would like that." Hope said with a smile as she looked at him, glad he was willing to do so. Even if it was........ different. It was still her dad. Especially with how he was acting now Klaus smiled a little. “What do you prefer to paint? Landscapes? Portraits? Animals?” He asked curiously realizing he really didn’t know much about her. Not even that.

"I paint and sketch portraits quite frequently. As well as paintings of New Orleans" Hope replied with a smile as she thought of the painting hanging on the walls of the school.

"Wait, did you paint that painting of the streets of New Orleans that is in the hallways at the school?"

Caroline asked, looking back at Hope.

Hope nodded in response with a smile, glad it was there still. "Yes I did"

Klaus looked over at Caroline, having no idea what painting she was referring to. “You paint New Orleans as well?” He asked with a smile. “It used to be one of my favorite subjects to paint when I first lived there. Though of course it looked very different then.”

"I can't imagine what it would be like to live for a thousand years, watching everything change around you. I mean the change in the past century alone is pretty huge." Hope said thoughtfully.

“Well, I suppose you will find out eventually right? You are part vampire after all.” Klaus reasoned “Though it isn’t actually all bad. It’s actually kind of exciting to see society change before your eyes.”

Hope decided not to mention that she could be killed before she reaches 1000. Instead she gave him a small smile. "I imagine it would be" she said, thinking about it. "Perhaps you could tell me more about living for a thousand years. You told me some but not much, considering our lack of time together"

Klaus nodded slowly, somehow not finding their lack of time together not as upsetting as he had before.

Perhaps because now they were spending time together. “What would you like to know then? There were a lot of changes in the world. It’s like you said. A century makes a world of difference. In fact, even a decade.”

"Tell me whatever you want to tell me." Hope said. "I'm not sure what to specifically ask" Except for when he was human. She really wanted to know about that but didn't want to ask about a time period so centered with Mikael. Perhaps she could ask her aunts and uncles Klaus thought about it for a moment. “Well, have you ever heard the story of how I built and ruled New Orleans?” He asked glancing back at her. He could tell there was something she wasn’t telling him. But he didn’t know if it was real or if it was just his paranoia. “Unless there is something else you’d like to know.” He decided to try.

Hope shook her head lightly. "not in detail, no. Just a vague overview when I was a young child." She said, holding back the questioned she longed to ask

Klaus nodded, though truthfully he was focused on her facial expression more than her responses. “Alright. Out with it.” He finally said looking back at the road. “I have had people plotting against me for a thousand years. I know what it looks like when someone is hiding something. So, what is it?”

Hope sighed. "I was just wondering what it was like when you were human."

Klaus frowned slightly at the question. “Oh. Well...things were certainly different to say the least. Was there anything specific you’d like to know about or simply the time period in general?”

"The time period.... Your life excluding Mikael" Hope replied hesitantly. "No one ever really talked about it with me. And I was always nervous to ask and bring up bad memories"

Klaus nearly sighed in relief at the sentence, glad he wouldn’t have to talk about any of that. “It is sort of a subject we do not speak of. All of us have our reasons for not wanting to remember it. Though if there is anything you’d like to know, you can simply ask. If I do not wish to answer I will tell you.” He said briefly looking back at her before focusing on the road once more. “I lived in a small village. And, I typically spent my days practicing my sword fighting skills, or hunting. It was what was expected of the men back then whilst women took care of the house and the children. Though sometimes, if I did not have anything to keep me busy I’d head to one of the caves, sometimes on my own or with my siblings and I’d make these small wooden carvings. They were small little trinkets but, it helped relax me.”

Hope couldn't help but smile as she listened to her father as he spoke of his childhood. "I probably wouldn't be fond of it if I was thrown back. I rather like training. But it does sound quite interesting and different." She smiled still as she thought about their always and forever. "And I know I can ask the questions. I just didn't want to make you remember things you didn't want to" she explained.

“Oh so did Rebekah.” Klaus chuckled a little, remembering all the times his sister picked up a sword. “I lost count of how many times she took mine or Elijah’s sword and attempted to fight us off with it whenever Mikael wasn’t around. If you were somehow born back then, I can assure you two would have gotten along splendidly.” He said with a small smile on his lips. “Though you do not have to worry about my memories. Like I said, if I genuinely do not wish to answer something I won’t. But you should not be afraid to ask.

"Even still." Hope said with a light shrug. "I know how it feels to not want to remember things" She pushed away the memories of the Hollow that tended to haunt her at times. She looked out of the window again, her blue eyes watching her surroundings as she subconsciously reached up to touch her necklace, thinking

“I already remember.” Klaus said quietly keeping his gaze on the road. “It isn’t something one easily forgets.” He could distract himself from it. But the memories were always in the back of his mind, slowly stealing away every bit of happiness he had. He thought when he killed him he was finally free of him. But he would never be. “Therefore you can ask free of guilt. I simply will choose what I want to speak of and I want to keep to myself.”

Hope placed a comforting hand on her dad's arm before pulling away. She was lucky to have such an amazing dad. Even if she didn't get to see him much. "I suppose I understand to a degree about not being able to forget things. Though mine was not like yours at all, obviously. And I usually push it out of my mind to the best I could"

Klaus blinked slowly at the feeling of Hope’s hand on his arm. He still didn’t know if he fully believed her yet. But there was something extremely comforting and warm about her touch. Even something familiar. “What happened to you?” He asked curiously, his voice now soft and calm. A sure indication that his guard was down. Or as down as it could be anyway.

"I was possessed by a dark witch's spirit. The one that put the created werewolves way back. The Hollow. I was only seven" Hope sighed, remembering when she had nearly given up.

Klaus’ eyes widened slightly as he glanced back at her for a moment. “What happened? How did you get rid of the spirit?” He asked now concerned for the girl. It almost surprised him how worried he sounded considering he hadn’t fully believed her yet.

"You all saved me. You, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol" Hope said quietly. "You split up the Hollow and put it inside each of you before taking off in separate directions. Another reason we were apart for so long.

You wrote to me until I was 9. Then I didn't hear from you again until this past year."

Klaus smiled a little at her words, despite the awful information they held. It was the complete opposite of anything he would do. Yet she was entirely convinced that was what happened. Perhaps he really could be a father. One that wasn’t selfish and uncaring like his own. “Well. Then I suppose there is only one thing left to do now. Recover my memories.” There wasn’t much doubt left in his mind anymore. Other than his usual paranoia.

Hope smiled at that, glad he truly seemed to believe her now. "How far are we from the witch?

Assuming she is still there"

Klaus checked the time on his phone. “We should be there in about twenty minutes.” He said looking back at her. “If she isn’t there then we will track her down. She cannot hide forever. Trust me. I happen to be an expert in chasing people.”

"And I happen to be well experienced in a variety of locator spells" Hope chuckled and looked at him. "Or spells in general. Speaking of which" she turned to face Caroline. "You really should let the witches practice offensive magic"

Klaus chuckled a little, now beginning to see the similarities between the two of them. Perhaps she truly was his daughter. “I agree love.” He said looking over at Caroline. “How else are they suppose to take down the dangers the universe always seems to be throwing?”

Caroline opened her mouth and closed it again as she let out a sigh, thinking about her daughters. "I'll discuss it with Alaric"

Hope smiled. "Good" she said, satisfied. "And if he says no, I'll have a word with him. Possibly during one of our training sessions"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the mention of training sessions. He knew she said he hadn’t really been in her life. But the fact that Alaric was training her instead angered him. “Well. Offensive magic aside. Why exactly is he the one training you?”

"Because I don't make friends at school. I stick to myself and push away any possibility of a friendship"

Hope admitted with a shrug. "So he trains me instead of having me train with other students."

Klaus frowned slightly. “Not that I do not completely understand the whole loner aspect, but you should try to make friends. I’ve recently discovered training is much more entertaining when it is done with people who’s company you enjoy.”

Hope shrugged again. "What if I don't want to make friends?" she questioned, tired of the social lectures she got from Alaric that she was now getting from her dad

“Then I would say you definitely are my daughter and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind anymore.” Klaus chuckled glancing back at her for a moment. “However even I ended up having friends. Well. A friend.” He said looking over at Caroline with a small smile. “And if the feared original hybrid can do it then so can you. You simply need to find the right person.”

"I'll pass. But thanks for the advice none the less" Hope said, closing her blue eyes as she thought. It was better if she kept her distance. Her mind did wander to her favorite worker at the Mystic Grill, and she smiled faintly before it disappeared

“Alright. Well I did not expect you to listen to anyone who tells you that you should talk to others more.

That would make me question your genetics.” Klaus joked attempting to make her feel better. “However I will say that when you least expect it, you will find yourself caring for someone other than your family.”

"Even still, I'll keep to myself" Hope said adamantly. She couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt because of her. "It's better that way"

Klaus nodded, her words sounding far too familiar to him. “Why? Because everyone you end up bringing yourself to care for ends up getting hurt or worse?” He questioned raising an eyebrow though his gaze remained on the road ahead of him.

Hope looked out of the window, not answering the question, though the answer was obvious. Instead she stared out at the people and cars they drove past.

“You do know that was my mentality for a thousand years right?” Klaus said keeping his eyes on the road. “And with good reason as anyone I ever cared for is dead or has betrayed me. Well, almost everyone. See, at times there are people who surprise you. Who, even when seeing you at your worst don’t run. People who are...at times more brave than yourself.” He said softly and glanced over at Caroline out of the corner of his eye. “Those are the people worth caring about.”

"But if it gets them killed or badly hurt, is it worth it? Just to have moments of happiness before it is all sucked away. It doesn't seem fair to subject them to the curse of befriending a Mikaelson. Befriending the tribrid"

Caroline smiled at Klaus's words before it fell at Hope's words. "You don't know if you are going to get them killed"

“Being a Mikaelson isn’t a curse.” Klaus said glancing at her over the rearview mirror. “Something a very annoying man known as Elijah taught me actually. It was surprising. Considering Considering how much he went on saying the exact opposite. But after one thousand years of watching him complain about how we must rise above our urges, and be worthy of redemption, etcetera, etcetera. I realized our family isn’t actually cursed. Yes, we have enemies and power beyond anything anyone else can imagine. Especially you. But so do a lot of other people. Caroline’s girls to name one example. The supposed Mikaelson curse is a myth. The entire belief that everyone we bring ourselves to care for is automatically destined to die is simply a very elaborate defense mechanism based on past tragedies. Because it is easier to justify fear when you can say you are trying to protect everyone. It makes you sound...noble dare I say.” He said giving her a small slightly playful smile. “Everyone is responsible for their actions Hope. And you are in no way shape or form singlehandedly responsible for protecting humanity or any of the people you care for. It is a two way street. You help when you can. Just as they help when they can. Great power does not mean all-powerful. I learned that the hard way.”

Hope looked at him before shaking her head slightly and looking out of the window. Everything that has happened once she was born. Everyone that was killed trying to protect her or because Dahlia was in town? That was her fault. She might not remember them. But their blood was still on her hands. She shouldn't exist. And nobody could understand how she felt inside since she was the only tribrid. There was no point in getting close to people if you could just get them hurt. "Perhaps you're right" she said vaguely. "Maybe I will make a friend or two one day. But they aren't going to fight for me. I'm not going to let them. I've got enough people trying to as it is. The risk doesn't need to be greater"

Klaus sighed softly and focused on the road ahead of him. Was he this stubborn as well? He was beginning to wonder if this was what people had to deal with when talking to him. “It isn’t about making friends Hope. The point of this was to make you see that the tragedy that occurs around us is in no way connected to you. Not unless you purposely caused it. You aren’t cursed. You’ve simply had bad luck. More than anyone your age should have. But what I want you to see, is that you do not have to go through that alone. Do not make the same mistakes I did"

Hope looked out of the window once more. Thoughts filled her head that she didn't exactly want to share with her dad. Finally, she nodded slightly, not saying a word. After want felt like ages but was only a couple of minutes, she spoke again. "I still don't believe that. But thank you for saying it anyways"

Klaus resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance and instead pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Caroline.

> **Klaus** : _Am I this stubborn? Or did the stubborn trait simply multiply after each generation?’_

He hit send and then shifted his gaze towards Caroline, giving her a look. Caroline looked down at the text and bit back a laugh before typing a reply to him.

> **Caroline:** _You definitely are this stubborn sometimes. Though if it makes you feel any better, at least the words are now in her mind for her to think about_

Klaus checked his phone, his lips shaping into a smile as he read over her text.

> **Klaus:** _I suppose that is a good thing. Still if I know myself, I know I would easily not think about any advice anyone gave me for decades. I do hope that part isn’t genetic at least._
> 
> **Caroline** : _I hope so too. But maybe something will happen that will make her realize that you are right._

Klaus looked over at her and nodded. He hoped so anyway. He would hate for her to essentially suffer the same loneliness he went through. 


End file.
